


The Brothers Holmes

by swtalmnd



Series: The Brothers Holmes comics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pen & Ink, greyscale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock & Mycroft's contentious brotherly relationship throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Early Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).



> Sherlock at ages 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, & 13, with Mycroft correspondingly 7 years older. Poor Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to seaholly for the support & ideas throughout the creation of these comics, they wouldn't be nearly as funny and adorable without her.


	2. The Later Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward through the years, and ending on a moment of perfect brotherly accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the wonderful seaholly offered ideas & inspiration every step of the way. Thank you!


End file.
